


The Village That Went Mad

by eggo_the_echo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tales From The SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo
Summary: Cornelius finds Robin in the woods and emotionally adopts him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	1. Robin!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr and decided to put it up here as well! ^v^

Robin is running, stumbling and tripping every five seconds. His dad is dead. No one had wanted to tell the scrawny child that his father’s dead, but Robin is smart. The village had been overrun by the vines, and the Infected were relentless. Robin’s dad is dead.

So he runs. Faster, and faster, and Robin doesn’t even know how long he’s been running, but everything is going dark, and his heart is racing, and at some point it had started raining, and what are those white spots-?

Robin doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but he opens them slowly, carefully adjusting to the light.

The last he could remember, Robin had been running through the woods at night, and the rain around him fell heavy.  


Waking up, the birds trill softly in the early morning light. There’s a scent in the air; the smell of rain. The clearing he’s in has glass covering the top, and the buzzing of bees waking up is a soft sound that calms Robin’s mind.

Robin sits up fully. “Careful, child. You took a bad fall last night.” Robin scrubs at his eyes with cold hands, thankfully free of mud.

“Who are- Where am I?” Sitting across from Robin is a man in a green shirt and a strange mask over the top half of his face. A book is in his lap, a quill poised over the parchment.

“My name’s Cornelius, and this is my Sanctuary. I built this place for my partner, Catt.”

“Oh. Um, my name is Robin! This place is so peaceful.” Cornelius cracks a smile.

“Catt sometimes gets overwhelmed by the people in the village, so I take him here to relax.” Robin’s head tilted.

“Your partner is a man?” Cornelius bobs his head, closing his book and setting it aside.

“Out village doesn’t care much for that stuff. There’s only one woman, and she’s the mayor’s wife. The most hate either of us face is the people’s scepticism of Catt’s blindness.” Robin gasps slightly.

“Was he...?”

“Lost his eyesight in childhood, I believe. He’s rather open about it.” Cornelius stands up, the odd mask on his face reflecting the light of the rising sun. “Well, come along, then.”

“Huh?” Robin’s head tilts to the side again in confusion. “What?” Robin gets the impression that Cornelius is giving him a side-eyed look.

“Come back to the village with me, Robin. It isn’t exactly safe to be out here on your own.” Robin watches Cornelius hold a hand out to him and looks down at his lap. His fingers start twisting around each other in a comforting way.

“How do I know it’s safe to go with you?” Cornelius winces back and his mouth drops in shock.

“Hm. I... I don’t actually have an answer for that. I just know that you have a better chance in the village than out here. We have heat, beds, food, drinkable water, and company.”

“I quite like the quiet.”

“But you’re still young. Do you know the legend of Technoblade?” Robin sighs and stops fidgeting with his fingers. Cornelius holds out his hand again, and this time, Robin takes it.


	2. Catt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Catt!

Catt smiles when he hears the door open. “Cornelius?”

“I’m here. I’m not alone.” Catt feels his ears twitch.

“I can hear another set of footsteps. Who’s with you?”

“Wow,” says a child’s voice. The child seems in awe. “Your voice is really deep!” Catt chuckles lightly.

“I know. It... puts off a lot of people at first. What’s your name?”

“Robin! Co- Mister Cornelius found me, and... I really hope I’m not disturbing you.” Catt wonders what the kid looks like. The accent suggests he’s from far away, but there are some speech patterns that are more similar with the children of the last town he and Cornelius visited.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Catt.”

“I- Uh, I know... Mister Cornelius told me...” Catt smiles, then holds his hand out for his partner. Cornelius takes Catt’s hand and presses a light kiss to the back of it.

“Well, it’s early and Helga isn’t up yet, so I was thinking of going out and asking Jack for some potatoes. There aren’t many eggs left and I wanted to bake you something for your birthday...” Catt trails off and leads Cornelius towards the kitchen, having memorised the layout of his house months ago.

“I’ll have to go to the next town over-“

“No!” Catt’s ears flick at the sudden exclamation.

“I’m... sorry?” Catt hears concern in Cornelius’ voice and he squeezes his hand in comfort.

“Sorry, it’s just, if it’s the village down south, I don’t recommend it. These red vines took over and infected everyone who lived there. I was running away from it all when you found me, Mister Cornelius.” Catt’s eyes widen (despite not being able to see anything) in worry.

“Are you okay? What about your family?” Robin sniffles, and Catt wishes he could see where exactly Robin is so he can give the kid a hug.

“My mum-“ his voice cracked, “She was taken from me, when I was really young, by disease. My dad- See, we lived off the shore, on a small boat-house. When the vines started infecting people, my dad was called to fight against them. He was declared missing in action, but I know what really happened.” Catt reaches around for the kid, and Cornelius guides his arms to hug Robin. The child hiccups and leans into Catt’s body.

“Poor child. How old are you?”

“The last birthday I remember _celebrating_ was my tenth, but it’s been about two winters since then.”

“Child, you’ll be safe here. I promise you that. Cornelius and I will look after you.”

“Why? I’m just a kid, and-” Cornelius cuts in softly.

“And like I said before, you’re alone. Trust me, I wouldn’t have taken you back here if I didn’t intend to help. We have an empty house across the street if you want space, but we  do mean to help you.”

Robin sniffles again and Catt cradles the boy’s head to his chest. He gently takes off the hat (seems to be made of straw) and runs his hands through Robin’s hair.

“Thank you,” the child whispers, and Cornelius hugs both of them close.


End file.
